Phantomess of the Opera
by Barricade.Boys
Summary: Cheesy title, I know. Basically, Meg finds the Phantom's mask and decides to put it on. You figure out what happens. Couldn't choose a category, so it's just general.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to Nicki, Anita, Marissa, Christine, and Kira. You guys all rock!

* * *

Young Meg Giry wandered the Phantom's lair, looking for any sign of Christine, Raoul, or the treacherous man who was the Phantom. She saw many cracked mirrors, and a mannequin in the likeness of her friend, Miss Christine Daae.

Poor Meg didn't know where her friend had gone. She felt alone in this tortured place. An evil aura hung around it, and the rancid water burned her nostrils. As she looked around, something caught her eye.

It was a white mask, designed to cover half the face. Meg recognized this mask at once. It belonged to the Phantom of the Opera! Since Meg was a young girl, her mother had told her stories of this evil man. But strangely, her mother seemed to have no fear or hate of the man. She talked about him like he was a genius, living a tortured life in the catacombs of the Opera with no friends.

Meg had often asked her mother why he had no friends. The answer was always the same. "He was born different. He looked strange, and people would tease him to hide their horror. Poor Erik, for that is his true name, is very sensitive to these harsh words. He hides his face with a half-mask, and lives by himself. He does not know the meaning of words such as friendship or love."

Meg would often wonder if she would ever meet this poor man. She could make friends with him. She envisioned long afternoons teaching him what it meant to live. Teaching him what it meant to be loved. She would help him. But she never got the chance. She never saw the tortured soul anywhere but her mind.

Eventually, strange things began to occur. Meg's mother would begin to mutter, and Meg would ask her what was wrong. Her mother would just shake her head and say, "Poor Erik. Poor, poor Erik." Meg soon learned that the man from her childhood stories was evil and black at heart. He made terrible things happen. Meg's hopes turned to fear as she learned of his deeds. She learned from the other ballerinas what her mother would not tell her. And soon, her fear began to turn to the mainstream hate.

Meg would go along with the crowd. "Oh, no! It's the Phantom of the Opera again! What does he want this time? Why can't he just leave us alone? Oh, I do wish he would just go away!" Meg had uttered all of these cruel words, and many others. And of course, the Phantom heard every one.

Meg slowly picked up the mask that had brought back so many memories. She stared at it in awe, and it seemed to stare back. She wanted to put it on. She had to put it on. Carefully, slowly, she fit it onto her face. It felt just right. It was meant to be. But not now. No one could see her with that cursed mask on. It would cause chaos. She quickly took it off, and continued her search. She would take it back with her, and a whole new horror would awaken in the Opera Populaire.

* * *

Sorry it was so short! I just wanted to get the setting started! Do you like it? I think I'll continue with it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I know that Erik died in the book, but I'm bringing him back for my own purposes. I am also aware that Christine and Raoul eloped in the book, but, once again, they're back because I said so. Enjoy!

* * *

Meg ran back to the ballerina's quarters as fast as she could. She didn't dare be seen holding the mask. She had taken it from the dungeons as soon as the expedition was over. The only problem now was hiding it from the other ballerinas.

She raced into the room and shoved the mask under her sheets. A few girls glanced up at her, then went back to their giggling. Meg breathed a silent breath of relief. She hadn't been caught. All was going well. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

The church bells tolled. 12 o'clock, midnight. Meg silently slipped out of bed, taking the mask with her. She peered into the hallway, making sure no one was there. The coast was clear, and Meg took off, through the hallway and down the stairs.

Meg didn't exactly know where she was going, but she had a good idea. She had to get back to the Phantom's lair. The only way she knew was through the mirror in Christine's room. Unfortunately for Meg, Christine and Raoul had returned that night.

The couple had shown up around 7:30 that evening. They had announced their engagement, thinking the Phantom's threat had passed. Everyone had congratulated them and welcomed them back. Everyone but Meg. Christine had sought out her friend, and eventually found her sulking in a corner. Christine sat down next to her. "Meg, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Christine! Everything is fine. I've just had a long day and I'm tired. Congratulations. But I really am tired. I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight!" And Meg had run off as fast as she could. She didn't want to tell Christine her secret. Not yet, at least.

Meg wandered through the halls, looking around in the darkness. The Opera Populaire looked so different when it was empty! Meg was used to it being busy and full, not dark and scary. Usually Meg was afraid of the dark, but it didn't seem to bother her tonight. But scary seemed a good word to describe this place.

Meg crept over to Christine's room and slowly turned the doorknob, checking to see if it was unlocked. Miraculously, the knob turned! Christine and Raoul must have been so tired they forgot to lock their door. Now all Meg had to do was get through the mirror without waking them.

Meg slipped into the room quietly, pulling the door behind her. It closed with a tiny _click._ Meg's years of ballerina training finally paid off as she tip-toed gracefully across the floor. Raoul and Christine were fast asleep, looking peaceful together. Meg looked upon them sadly, wondering if she would ever find someone for herself.

Meg made it across the room uneventfully. She slowly slid the mirror to the side, willing it not to make a noise. It made a low grinding noise, however, and Meg winced. She looked over at the sleeping forms. Raoul stirred, but settled after a moment, placing his arm over Christine. Meg quickly scampered through the mirror and slid it back into place, making a mental note to herself to find a new route.

* * *

So, it was another short chapter. I've decided to make more short chapters than fewer long ones. Shorter chapters means more updates! And for those of you perverted minds out there, Christine and Raoul weren't doing anything gross! So, did you like this chapter better? 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I've decided to continue with this story thanks to you!_**

* * *

Meg walked down the long hallway lined with torches. It wasn't nearly as scary as it was last time, but she wasn't sure why. She just kept walking, dodging the rats scattered around and picking up her speed as she went along.

Meg hated deceiving Christine, but it could not be helped. She couldn't afford to risk her secret, that she had taken the Phantom's mask. Christine had to be avoided at all costs, no matter how much it hurt.

Soon, Meg came to a staircase. Without even thinking she began to descend it. It seemed to go on forever. Eventually she reached the large lake that marked the Phantom's lair. She was very close. Her heart started racing.

A gondola waited there, and Meg stepped into it. She had never been in one before, let alone steer it, but a small voice inside her kept pushing her to do the maddest things. Without hesitation she pushed off and began to push the long pole off the bottom to keep herself going.

She did remarkably well for her first time. It was as if she had steered a gondola many times before. It seemed to come naturally to her. However, Meg was too concentrated on the task at hand to notice such a thing, because even though this was easy for her, her mind was strangely clouded.

Soon, he approached a closed gate. Meg sighed. She had to get in, she just had to! Slipping out of the gondola into neck-high water, she searched around the gate, looking for an opening. There was none to be found.

So, as the little voice had done before, it encouraged Meg to do something that not even a drunk would dare to do. "Phantom!" she called. "Phantom, let me in!" Nothing happened. "PHANTOM!" She yelled, louder.

Soon, she heard a rustling behind the gate. It sounded like papers being shuffled. And then, a wonderful sound filled the air. Crystal clear notes began to resound around the cave, enticing Meg and drawing her in. She pressed herself against the gate and closed her eyes, just listening. It was beautiful!

The notes continued for a few more moments, then slowed down, and eventually stopped, leaving nothing but the echoes around the cave. Almost as slowly as the music had stopped, a new note took its place. Slowly but surely it picked up its pace, a beautiful voice filling Meg's mind.

Suddenly, the voice stopped abruptly. Then a male's voice said, "Meg Giry, I welcome you to my lair. Enter…" the voice trailed off as the gate began to lift, and Meg entered the cave.

* * *

**_Once again, I'm going to remind you that my chapters are all very short. I will try to update soon. Please review if you want me to continue!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Finally I got around to writing. I don't really have a good excuse, except that school started and I've been getting homework. I'd also like to thank my lovely reviewers who have kept me going. Without further ado, chapter 4. Enjoy!   
**_

**

* * *

**

Meg walked through the opened gate. She looked around but could not find the source of the mysterious voice. Taking a few more cautious steps, Meg suddenly found herself surrounded by water. The floor had taken a very sudden drop, and Meg now found herself treading water. She was not a very good swimmer, and she began to panic.

Her arms began to flail uselessly and she shut her eyes tight. All she could do was hope for some miracle, something that would save her. She did not want to drown, but she was too distressed to do anything. Just as she was about to give up, strong arms lifted her out of the water and onto a solid platform.

Meg opened her eyes wide and looked around. She was sitting in a boat that, she remembered, was called a gondola. She heard water moving behind her, and turned to see a man pushing the boat up to the shore. The man wore a white mask over half of his face. This was the Phantom.

Suddenly filled with fear, Meg turned around suddenly and went rigid. She hoped the man had not seen her. She silently waited until the boat hit the land edge, and then sat in the gondola until she heard the man behind her stand. The Phantom hopped into the water and held a hand out for Meg. Taking it, she clumsily hopped onto the land. The Phantom didn't let her fall, however, and kept a tight grip on her hand.

A soft breeze blew through the cavern, and Meg shivered, realizing how cold she was. The Phantom seemed to sense it, too. He wordlessly took of his own cape and draped it over Meg's shoulders. Her shivering ceased. Turning to the man, she opened her mouth to thank him, but he put a finger to his lips. "Shh…," he whispered. "The night is too peaceful for words." Still holding Meg's hand, the Phantom led her up a set of stairs. She followed him without question. As the stairs ended, Meg truly saw the Phantom's lair.

Sheets of music were strewn everywhere. Candles were lit, and intricate pieces were spread all over the area. In the center of this mess that seemed, somehow, organized to Meg was a piano. I was beautiful. Black as a shadow, it glimmered in the candles' lights. Meg continued following the Phantom as she realized he was headed towards the piano.

Motioning for Meg to sit on the bench, he sat down himself. Meg dared not disobey. Silently, she sat down, smoothing the ruffles out of her soggy night dress. As she began to get comfortable, and quiet tune began to play. A lower voice joined in, and Meg realized the man next to her was humming and playing the piano. The music became louder, and Meg closed her eyes, letting the strange sounds overwhelm her. She heard a voice in the distance, singing, "_Nighttime, heightens, sharpens each sensation…"_ and then she was gone.

* * *

_**There's chapter 4! I'm thinking about putting the Phantom's point-of-view in the next chapter. It's just a thought, though. Please tell me what you think of it in your reviews! Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well, I just figured out that I put the lyrics in the wrong order in the last chapter. Oh well. So, here's chapter 5!**_

* * *

When Meg awoke, it was not to the usual sunlight streaming through her window. Instead, she felt a cool breeze on her face. She thought that maybe her mother had opened the window in the night, and she did not worry any more. Huddling under the covers, she tried to go back to sleep. 

She was jerked awake when a soft voice floated into her ears. She snapped her eyes open and hopped out of the bed. However, hopping may not have been the best idea. Her nightgown trail caught on the edge of a swan's wing. (Why was the bed shaped like a swan, Meg wondered.) Meg did a face-plant into the hard concrete floor. Lying there a few moments, Meg waited for the pain to reside. That did not happen, but Meg got off the floor when she tasted blood in on her tongue.

She sat up and felt her nose. It was not broken, but had a steady stream of blood coming out of it. Sighing, she rose to her feet. How, she wondered, could a ballerina be so clumsy? She looked down at her gown and saw that it, too, was covered in scarlet. She supposed she should tell the Phantom and hope that he could lend her some clothes that he might have had from Christine's visit. Who knew what the Phantom had taken from Christine? All Meg knew was that this was not a very nice was to introduce herself.

She walked out of the door and saw the man in the mask furiously writing on a piece of paper. Meg watched, quietly approaching, as he groaned and crumpled up the paper. Grabbing his head, he paused for a few moments, then looked up and saw Meg.

They stared at each other for a couple of moments, and then the Phantom said, "What have you done to yourself?"

Meg looked at the floor. "I tripped." She closed her eyes, waiting to be reprimanded by this terrible man. Instead, she felt gentle hands on her shoulders.

"Poor girl," murmured the man. "Come with me." The Phantom led Meg down a flight of steps and through a door that was in the back of the cave. Entering the room, Meg saw a chamber-pot and a large basin of water.

The Phantom whisked out a handkerchief and dipped it in the water. Motioning for Meg to come closer, he waited until she moved enough that he could reach out and touch her. As the man dabbed at her face, Meg saw compassion in his eyes that she never thought possible of a murderer. Her nose still stung, but the water was cold a soothing, and the Phantom had a surprisingly light touch. She relaxed and let the Phantom wipe the blood off the rest of her face. By the time he finished, her nose had stopped bleeding.

Gingerly feeling her nose, Meg looked up at the man and smiled. Though he did not openly smile back, Meg thought she may have seen a slight upward turn of his mouth. She then remembered her soiled dress, and wondered again what she would do about it. Once again, the Phantom was one step ahead of her. He stood up, motioned for Meg to stay, and then left the room.

A few moments later he came back in. He held a white dress in his arms. Meg had never seen it, but thought that it undoubtedly had belonged to Christine. Still, she needed clean clothing, and gladly accepted the dress. The Phantom left the room, pulling a curtain over the door as he exited.

Changing slowly so that she could think, Meg went over all the events of the past few hours. Actually, Meg did not know how long she had been down here. It could have been a day, or it could have been two hours. There was no way of knowing in this dark place.

As soon as she was done changing, Meg pulled the curtain away from the door. Stepping out, her footsteps caught the Phantom's attention. He turned to look at her. From the look on his face, Meg could imagine just how beautiful she looked. The Phantom seemed to understand, as always, Meg's thoughts, and quickly looked at the ground, then looked up again.

Looking at Meg, the man spoke. "Come, my dear. You woke just in time for supper." Realizing how starved she felt, Meg cautiously moved over the damp floor. Reaching for the Phantom's outstretched hand, she grasped it, and he led her into a new room.

* * *

**_Dun, dun, dun! Okay, so it's not really a suspenseful ending. Anyway, please review. Again, if you want the Phantom's POV in the story, please tell me so in your reviews. I wrote this chapter right after Chapter 4, so I didn't get to hear anyone's ideas yet. As always, thank you so much for reading!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you so much to all the reviewers! It really inspires me to keep writing!**_

* * *

The room was as sparsely lit as the rest of the lair, but Meg could see that the table in front of her was covered in food. The Phantom walked over to two chairs placed next to each other, motioning for Meg to follow. She did, and sat down beside him.

The Phantom began to dig into the food set out, stuffing his face. Meg hesitated, looking at the man cautiously. When he had swallowed enough to talk, he said, "People think I'm anorexic, but it's really just my darned metabolism." And he began to eat again. Shrugging, Meg dug in as well.

The food was delicious. Soon, all of it had disappeared from the table, leaving crumbs and dirty dishes in its place. Meg leaned back in her chair and sighed. She could really begin to like this guy if he kept this kind of stuff coming!

The Phantom stood up and began clearing the dishes. Suddenly feeling very rude, Meg jumped up and began helping. The Phantom gave her a look that slightly resembled a smile. Meg beamed at him. She didn't know why, but this strange man made her feel very good to be around.

As soon as they had gathered all of the platters, the Phantom led Meg into another room she had not seen before – the kitchen. It looked normal enough to Meg, and she saw that the Phantom's earlier statement had been true, as the cupboards were spilling with food. The Phantom walked over to a sink and began thoroughly rinsing the plates and bowls he carried. Meg walked over, feeling slightly guilty at not being more helpful. "I… I could do that for you," she offered.

The Phantom shook his head. "No, my dear. You are my guest. Relax; I will join you shortly." Meg did as instructed, and walked out of the room and over to the large piano. She sat down on the bench. Looking at the keys, a strange longing came over her. Meg had never been allowed to play a piano before, but she had always wanted to. Leaning over, she pressed one key very gently. A small _ping_ resounded around the entire cavern. Delighted, she played another note. And another. She could not stop herself. Creating this music was wonderful!

Suddenly, a lower part joined her higher one. It started quietly, then grew louder and louder. Meg hesitated a moment, then continued playing. She knew the Phantom was playing on the other side of the keyboard, but he did not seem angry, and Meg did not want to stop playing.

Both of them continued playing, and a beautiful melody filled the air. Both were conscious of the other, but one part would not intrude with the other. He would leave her to play her part, and she his, but both would come together into a beautiful harmony. It was wonderful.

Sighing, Meg took her fingers off the keys. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I should not have begun playing."

The Phantom took her hands in his. "No, my dear. You played wonderfully. That is a surprising talent you have." With these words, Meg smiled. The Phantom looked at her thoughtfully a moment, then said, "Now… can you sing, perhaps?"

Meg bit her lip. She couldn't sing! What could she tell the Phantom? She didn't want to sound rude, but…. "I'm… I'm not sure."

"Well," he said. "We'll just have to find out, then, won't we?"

* * *

_**For those of you with sick minds, I intended no innuendos whatsoever. Stop looking at me like that!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks so much to L.G./ Christine Daae! You have really encouraged me to keep writing this story, and I always await your reviews! Thanks to everyone else who reviews, also! Sorry I take so long to update my terribly short chapters, but I do have a very busy life. So… Chapter 7.

* * *

_**

Meg didn't want to back down, but she knew that the results would be disastrous. Sitting calmly on the piano bench, the Phantom said, "Now, just hum along to the melody I'm going to play as best you can. We'll warm you up a bit; then we can start." Meg nodded, but she didn't say a word.

A soft melody began from the piano. The tune wasn't difficult, but Meg had trouble staying with it. Afraid to upset the Phantom, though, she kept going, plunging farther and farther into failure. Finally stopping, the Phantom looked up at her. Casting her an odd face, he said, "Let's just try to start out with a song. I trust you know several of the songs your acquaintance Christine Daae has sung?" Meg nodded. "Then we will begin with 'Think of Me.'" Taking a deep breath, Meg waited for the music to begin.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Phantom was practically smashing his head on the keys, and Meg was nearly in tears. She had attempted the high note seconds before, and it had gone atrociously. The Phantom stopped playing and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. "That'll need some work," he said quietly. Meg winced.

"I'm… really sorry…" she began, but the Phantom cut her off.

"Do not be sorry. You are a dancer. Christine was… special. I have expected too much of you." The Phantom grew quiet, and Meg saw a deep longing in his eyes, accompanied by an ever greater sadness.

"Do you miss her still?" She ventured.

The Phantom looked startled. "Christine? Of course I miss her! She was everything to me! Her hair, her eyes…. she was beautiful! And now… she is gone."

Meg was quiet for a few minutes. "Perhaps…. perhaps you… what I mean to say is…." Meg took a deep breath. "Maybe all you need is a friend."

The Phantom looked up at the girl. "And who exactly would you suggest? I'm hideous, girl! Hideous! No one wants to be my friend! NO ONE!" The Phantom erupted on those last words, his voice full of emotion. As he grew silent, Meg could hear sobbing.

"Phantom… Erik…. oh, whatever you wish me to call you….. I could….be your friend…"

The Phantom stared at her. Meg stared back. Staring into each other's eyes, Meg hoped that this man could see that she was completely serious. She wanted to help him. It wasn't his fault that he was bad. Her mother had told her that many years ago. And now, her childhood fantasy might very well come true.

Smiling now, Meg said it again. "I could be your friend. I'd _like_ to be your friend."

The Phantom stared even harder. "_Will _you be my friend?"

Meg smile widened. "I _am _your friend."

* * *

**_Thank you to all of my reviewers! I'll try to update really soon!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I'm afraid that I might add a bit of humor to this story. Sorry if anyone liked my serious side a lot. It'll still be in my old writing style, but hopefully the Phantom and Meg will be able to be more open with each other. I don't really control what I write, it just kind of happens, so if the story starts to really go downhill from anything that might happen, just tell me in a review, and I'll take it to heart. Anyway…. Chapter 8!

* * *

_**

The two stared at each other for a while. "Wow," the Phantom finally said.

"Yeah…" said Meg. "I guess we're best friends, now, huh?"

"I guess so. So… what is it that friends do? I'm not really an expert in this area."

"Well… we could do all kinds of things. We could clean up your lair if you wanted."

"Um… well, if that's your best suggestion, I say go for it!"

The twosome set to work. Meg began dusting the chandeliers, while the Phantom started organizing his papers. After a while, the place was starting to clear up. The piano had neat stacks of music on it, and all of the ornaments were shining. Deciding to take a break, the two sat down on the bench.

"Wow… this sure is fun," said Meg.

"Oh, yeah. I couldn't think of any more fun that I've had in years." Meg giggled a little bit. She didn't know why, but that comment just struck her as being absolutely hilarious. Maybe it was the sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Actually… this is a lot of fun for me. I've been all by myself in here for years. The place is a pit. It's nice to clear it up; it's like getting rid of all of my ghosts from the past."

"I hope you're not referring to all of the people that you've killed."

"You just had to ruin it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. But we're friends, now, so that doesn't really matter." Meg hesitated. "Does it?"

"Meg, I want you to promise me something." Meg looked at him, completely serious. "Though I may be the older one in this relationship… and the scarier one… and the more deformed one… you must promise me that you will treat me just as you would treat Christine, or anyone else."

Meg smiled. "Okay, uh….uh…." Meg struggled to find an appropriate name for the man. "Uh…. what would you like me to call you?"

"If I may call you Meg, you may call me Erik."

"Okay, Erik. So, do you want to finish up your lair?"

"Hm…. the spare bedroom could use some work. I'll work on that, and you can sweep. How's that?"

"Sounds great to me. Meet here when you're done?"

"Okay."

Meg started off to find a broom, when she remembered with a start something very important. "Erik!" she called, nearly slipping and shouting the more familiar 'Phantom.'

Erik turned around. "Yes?"

"Erik, I completely forgot about Christine and Raoul and the others! They'll be searching everywhere for me! I have to go! But I promise I will be back!" Meg's eyes were pleading Erik to let her go.

"Meg… I already told you this: I have no more power than you. As long as you are with me, you are free to do as you like. Go back. Stay as long as you like. Just… remember to come back. I don't think I could stand being alone again."

Meg smiled. "Don't worry. I won't forget." And with that she was off in the gondola, hurrying back to the world she knew so much better than this dark place.

* * *

**_Yup. Chapter 8. Did you like it? I know… I went a little bit crazy with the dialogue._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_My, my. I have been an evil person, haven't I? Well, I can't say I have a great excuse, but I can blame some of my absence on my homework. My teachers hate me, I must say. Anyway, I'll try to update very soon, or make this a longer chapter to make up for the delay. My apologies!_**

* * *

Meg hurried back through the mirror, and stumbled into a light-filled room. The bed next to her was empty, and a quick glance out the window (let's pretend the room had windows, shall we?) told her that it was probably around nine o'clock in the morning- just time for ballet practice. Meg scrambled down the hallways to the dressing room, quickly pulled on her shoes and clothes, and made her way to the stage with a few of the late stragglers.

Her mother looked up from her place behind the curtain. "Meg!" she called.

Meg hurried over. "Yes, Mama?"

"Meg, you are late. Where have you been?" her mother asked in her heavy accent.

"I'm so sorry, but I overslept. It will not happen again."

"I do not believe your story. When I went to check on the ballerinas this morning, you were not in your bed. Do you wish to tell me where you were? The truth, please."

Meg sighed. "I cannot tell you. I am sorry."

Mrs. Giry looked sternly at her daughter. "All right, Meg. Kitchen duties for a week."

"Mama!" Meg cried out.

"Meg! You will not go anywhere but the kitchens until you tell me where you were last night."

Meg sighed and looked at her feet. "Yes, ma'am."

"I wish you would tell me, Meg. But if you will not, I will make sure that you do not get into trouble. The Opera House is a dangerous place. Now, go stretch."

* * *

**_Ta-da! Not so good. I swear, I'll try to update soon! I promise the next chapter will be better! Seriously!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay! See, I told you I would update! Here's chapter 10!**_

* * *

After rehearsal, Meg changed into a simple dress and, following her mother's harsh instructions, proceeded to the kitchens of the Opera House. As she scrubbed the dishes, she muttered to herself, "Oh, when will I get to see Erik again? I will have to sneak out tonight!"

Meg continued washing dishes, bowls, and glasses until her hands were shriveled and pruny. At least it kept her mind off of Erik. She truly felt so sorry for him, and it was torturous to think of him, self-confined in that, damp, cold place beneath her feet.

As soon as a servant came and took over her job, Meg tromped back to her bedchamber in a sour mood, angry at her mother and angry at the world itself. Meg was, of course, known to have a few personality flaws here and there, and she was well-known to hold a grudge. Servants, dancers, and everyone else moved out of her way as she moved through the hallway.

When she reached her bed, Meg flopped down on her back. She was absolutely, terribly bored. She traced Erik's name in the air with her finger, plotted ways to get back at her mom, and wondered how Christine and Raoul were doing.

Meg had passed the happy couple on the route back to her room. They were some of the few that no less than threw their bodies against the wall to dodge an angry Meg. They had been chatting and laughing with one of the stage-hands, and Meg had simply stomped by, paying no heed when Christine waved a hand in hello.

Meg did, of course, feel bad about ignoring Christine, but she couldn't help but feel jealous. That blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty had gotten a gorgeous man and a wonderful job at an Opera House. That girl's life was perfect! And Meg didn't want to be reminded of it.

So it was that Christine was the one to seek out Meg, only to find her sulking in her room. The two of them talked, and Meg apologized, but it was not the same. It would never be the same, and both of them knew it. Christine didn't know exactly why, and thought that it must be because of Raoul. But Meg knew the real cause – she had met the Phantom of the Opera, and she would never be the same again.

* * *

**_So, the blonde-haired, blue-eyed reference I took from Leroux's book. Well, I'll try to update soon! Thanks for reading!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_

* * *

_**

That night Meg stole out of her room, running down the hallway on agile feet. Still scampering across the cold stone floors, she raced into Christine's room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Not even bothering to make sure the couple was absolutely out of it, Meg hurried across to the mirror, sliding it open and hopping behind it quietly. Then she once again took the path that had led her to meet her amazing new friend.

* * *

"Meg, I'm so glad that you have come to see me!" Erik said, smiling.

Meg smiled back. "Thank you for letting me come. I really like it down here. It's so peaceful, so quiet, so… _dark._"

"Yes," Erik replied, nodding his head. "I like it, too, though sometimes I do long for a beam of sunshine to touch my face, or to feel a soft breeze on my brow." Erik lifted a hand, unconsciously feeling his mask. He gazed at the stone walls for a moment, seemingly lost in – what was that look? – nostalgia? But soon he turned back to Meg, eyes cleared of the misty layer they had developed as he was lost in memories. "Come, dear Meg," he said. "We have tried singing, but it is obvious that your talent lies in the art of dancing. Would you perform for me?"

Meg looked startled. "What? Well, I don't honestly know what I would dance to."

Erik smiled. "I would be happy to play an accompaniment."

Meg still felt unsure; what would she do if she messed up? What would this artist think of her, then? Christine never sang a note wrong! _Oh_, Meg thought, _if only I could be like Christine!_ Sighing, she turned towards the Phantom. "That would be lovely. What songs do you know?"

"I know every song that the Opera Populaire has ever played. I do have quite an ear for picking out notes. What would you like to dance to?"

"Well…" said Meg. "I'm not really sure. Why don't you just start playing something, and I'll dance along as I see fit?"

"All right, then. How about this?" The Phantom strode over to his piano and began picking out a few low notes.

Meg didn't recognize the song, but said, "That's fine." _I guess I'll improvise,_ she thought. _At least then I can be sure I won't make a wrong move!_

The Phantom nodded, acknowledging her. He began adding to the first part, playing a higher harmony that blended magnificently with the melody. He really was a skilled player! Meg began twirling slowly, then faster and faster as her confidence began to build. Soon she was all over the underground lair, leaping and turning with the music. She felt so free!

The music began slowing down, and so did Meg, ending as she started – twirling and twirling in slow, lazy circles before stopping completely. The Phantom stood up, clapping as he stopped playing. "Wonderful! Fantastic!" he cried. "I've never seen anything like it!"

Meg approached him, but she stopped suddenly as she saw his eyes glistening. Erik was crying! "Erik, what's wrong?" she asked, coming closer.

"What, Meg? Oh, nothing is wrong. I just saw you dancing, so free and happy, and it made me wish that I could be like that, just once. Not dance, per se, but just be free. Like a bird."

Meg felt sorry for the man, but she didn't know what she could do. Instead, she decided to avert his mind from its current troubles a bit. "What is your favorite bird?" she asked. "I like finches, myself.

The Phantom looked thoughtful for a moment, then answered her. "I don't remember any types of birds. I can't even recall the last time I saw one."

Meg was shocked. "You've never seen a bird?"

"Oh, I'm sure I have, but I never notice. They are just so happy while I am so sad. It doesn't seem fitting for me to acknowledge them."

"Erik! How can you say that? No wonder you didn't have any friends! You are so depressing and morbid! How can you live like this?"

Erik sighed. "You get used to it after a while."

"Well, I won't have you living like this any more! Tomorrow, I'll take you outside and we'll look at birds all day!"

"I don't think I'd like that, Meg."

"Nonsense! I insist!"

"Meg, people are afraid of me. I cannot show my face."

"Erik, you're so stubborn! This is so frustrating!" Meg said, making a noise of exasperation. "I should go back to bed now, but I'll be back tomorrow! And I _will _get you to come outside sometime!"

Erik looked slightly smug, but said, "Okay, Meg. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Erik." And with that, Meg was running back upstairs, horribly upset with her friend.

* * *

**_Well, sorry again. I really will try to update more often. Thank you for reading!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Last chapter! I know that this story seems short, but this is just how I've always had it planned out. Thank you for reading, everyone!_

* * *

When Meg woke up in the morning, the first thing she thought about was her vow to get Erik outside. She hopped out of bed, deciding to just skip ballet practice all together today. She ran down the hallway, tiptoed across Christine's room, and then sprinted down to Erik's lair.

Erik was already awake when she got there. He sat at his piano, playing out a marvelous tune. When he heard Meg pushing the boat across the water, he turned to her and said, "Ah. Hello, Meg." He helped her out of the boat and onto the platform. "What brings you here so early?"  
"I'm getting you outside, Erik."

"I'm afraid that you're not."

"You can't stay in the shadows forever! You have to live a little!"

"Don't try to convince me. I've made my choice."

"Erik!"

"Meg!"  
Meg glared at him a moment, then turned around, feeling quite defeated. After a few minutes of silence, she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, Erik. I should respect your choice. I'm sorry."

Erik nodded. "Thank you." There was an awkward silence, but Erik filled it by saying, "Let's not plan anything out today. Let's just talk."

"That sounds good. I'd like to know more about you, Erik."

The two of them sat next to each other on the piano bench. They sat there talking for how long Meg did not know. She learned much about the Phantom… about his past, his childhood. And she, in turn, told him about herself.

Erik was just in the middle of telling the story of his passion for Christine when a single gunshot rang out through the cavern. Meg jumped, and the Phantom himself looked startled. Another shot rang out, this time followed by a voice. "We know that you are down here! Show yourself!"

"Damn!" Erik cursed. "Meg! Hide!" He flung his body to the floor, pressing Meg down with him.

"Erik, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but I know that they're after me. Stay down."

"This is silly. Just show yourself and they won't treat you as badly."

"You don't know these guys."

"Erik…" Meg trailed off before she could chastise her friend any more.

Wading through the murky water was a group of three men that she had never seen before. "Show yourself!" one of the yelled.

Meg pushed herself off of the floor. This was stupid. "We're over here!" she called. What could they possibly do to Erik?

The three men jumped; apparently they hadn't been expecting anyone to actually give themselves up. In a moment of shock, one of them grabbed his gun and shot it… straight at Meg.

* * *

I saw her fall before I really understood what had happened. There was a bloody hole in her chest right above her heart. I saw her chest still rising; she was still alive. I figured that the bullet had missed her heart, and for that I was thankful.

How could I help her without giving myself up? It seemed impossible. I looked at her lifeless body, and I looked at the three men that were quickly advancing. I was scared. I'll admit it, I was truly terrified. I didn't know what to do… so I ran.

I know it sounds stupid. Even thinking about it is stupid. I ran to the back of my lair, far into the darkest corners. There was a door. It was tiny; I just barely fit. This was my secret exit. I had told no one about it – ever. I crawled into the tunnel and scuffled along for what seemed an eternity.

I was finally deposited at the mirror entrance to Christine's room. I slowly rotated the mirror, walking into the large room. I looked around for a piece of paper, but to no avail. Looking over at the bed, I saw Christine and Raoul's sleeping figures. I took a deep breath, knowing what I had to do.

I walked over to the bed and looked down on Christine's sleeping face. Gently, I touched her shoulder, shaking her awake. "Christine…" I whispered. She stirred slightly. "Christine…"

Christine suddenly jolted awake. "Erik!" she cried. "What are you-"  
I clamped a hand over her mouth and leaned close to her. Putting my mouth to her ear, I whispered, "Find Meg." And then I ran for the second time that day.

* * *

I can only hope that Christine was able to help Meg. I have hope that Meg's wound was not fatal. I believe that Christine knew where to look, and that she went to find her friend straight away. I hope…

My story does not have a happy ending. It never has. Every time I try to write one it goes horribly wrong. And now, I have deserted the one person that may have changed my entire life. She was a friend, a true friend, and I left. I have sealed my fate.


End file.
